yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Nyada
is a Rank S, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe, and the Mononoke tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Master Nyada is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Spoilerina. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Supporting Yo-kai. Biology Master Nyada is an older, bronze-colored Cat Yo-kai with drooping eyes and a few little mustache hairs below his nose. His inner ear coloring is light indigo, while his tail flames are purple. His muzzle and paw tips are white, and he has dark, dull brown splotches on his body. He wears a dull green robe and has a wood staff-cane. Nyada is almost a copy of Yoda. Master Nyada can take on a human form, like many other powerful Yo-kai across the franchise. In his human form, he is called Nick Nack and appears as a rather scruffy middle-aged man with a thin frame, black hair and mustache, an olive green coat and a blue-grey beanie with cat ear-like points. Master Nyada worships "the hose" instead of the Force. He is very wise and cunning and is also a skilled battle veteran, but due to his old age, he tires easily after a fight. Master Nyada is said to be one of the most powerful Yo-kai, and while he has proven himself he can only use his power for around a maximum of ten seconds. As shown in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he is able to disguise himself as a regular cat. He can also travel through time, as he owns the memory store, although he doesn't say why: he could have been the reason the memory store had the player's Yo-kai Watch. Master Nyada had Demuncher as a student and trained him. Both him and Nathaniel Adams liked Moximous Mask. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Master Nyada appears in Chapter 10. Nate/Katie and his/her friends have to look at them in order to train under him to defeat the Wicked. He is found in the Shopper's Row in the past while watching Moximus N's TV show. He has three requests ("Nyada's Test Episode 4", "Nyada's Test Episode 5", and "Nyada's Test Episode 6") which should be cleared in order to progress into the chapter. He gives the "Hose" (which is a normal hose) after clearing his request. To befriend Master Nyada, the player should clear a quest called "Nyada's Test Episode 3" in order to complete the quest. Once getting the quest, the player can fight Master Nyada every day once. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' After doing the mission The Legendary Team appears! Suicidal Idiots B Team!, there is a slight chance that he will join the Blasters team. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |All stats up!|Unkown|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's stats get boosted by Hose power.}} ||-|Self|Dodges and returns every enemy attack.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended: '"*huff* *puff* *wheeze* Phew... Do you want to be friends with me?" *'Loafing: '"Out...of...breath..." *'Receiving food (favorite): '"That's good!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"Not bad." *'Receiving food (disliked): '"Could be better." *'Being traded: '"I have traveled far, searching for one with special powers. One like you..." In the anime Master Nyada appears in the first movie. As the movie is a rendition of the main Yo-kai Watch 2 plot, Nate, Nathaniel and his friends look for him in order to train. Some differences exist from the game's plot: Nyada is found in a yard, and he briefly fights the Wicked. He later appears in a projection during the battle in Dame Dedtime's lair, prompting the heroes to use the Hose, this time to break the rewinding clock. Etymology * Master Nyada is an obvious play on the name of the character Master Yoda from Star Wars. * Gran Mangu is a combinación of Gran (Big) and Manguera (Hose) Origin *Master Nyada is an homage to and parody of Grand Jedi Master Yoda from the Star Wars franchise, due to his name and the fact he states to be the master of a power known as "the Hose", a subtle wink to the Force of the aforementioned franchise due to their similar pronunciations in Japanese. **In Yo-kai Watch 2 Bony Spirits/Fleshy Souls, his Key Quests are the "Nyada Trials" 4, 5 and 6. **His English voice coincidentally mimics Yoda's voice, which makes the homage even more obvious. Trivia *According to some early character designs can be found in the Japanese Blu-ray edition booklet of Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Master Nyada was designed alongside Hovernyan. *While he is voiced by in the video games, in the movie he is voiced by famous comedian . *In Yo-kai Watch 2, his Soultimate has him launching lighting bolts from his paws, similar to that of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. From Yo-kai Watch Blasters onwards, the lighting is replaced with blue flames. *Since he is old, his battle style realistically reflects that, but in the games, after a certain amount of turns, he tires out. *Master Nyada's "random" nicknames are: Master N, Foster, Sensei, and Sage. *In the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, Master Nyada sounds like the character Yogurt from the movie Spaceballs, which is a parody of Star Wars. It is unknown whether or not they meant to make Master Nyada share a similar voice to Yogurt, who is also a parody of Yoda. In other languages *Spanish (American Latin): Maestro Nyada *Portuguese (Brazil): Mestre Nyada Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside